Someone Comes Knocking
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: complete He thought the summer holidays would be boring. Little did he know they'd be anything but that!
1. It Started With Boredom

**Title: Someone Comes Knocking.  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** He thought the summer holidays would be boring. Little did he know they'd be anything but that! Tyson/OC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:** this the second I've uploaded this story (for some reason the first time it got deleted.) oh to all those that reviewed before thank you um… would you mind reviewing again or am I just being cheeky hehe.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 1 - It Started With Boredom.

It was the start of the summer holidays and (Faith) was bored. She sighed for the fifth time that morning, her father was away on business and wouldn't back for another four months. She stared boredly out the window wishing something would happen to relive the boredom.

"You know (Faith), instead of just sitting there you could do something." Her mum said walking in the room.

"Like what?" she asked boredly.

"Oh that reminds me."

"Huh? What reminds you?" she asked turning to face her mother.

"A friend of mine is going away for a couple of months and asked if I would look after their child."

"Oh joy." (Faith) said under her breath. It was bad enough that she was bored but now it seems she's also gotta help to look after some bratty kid? Some summer holiday this was turning out to be. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

"I've got to go to the office now, (Faith). When he arrives I want you to look after him, show him round and everything okay?" her mum said before going out the door.

"Whatever." She replied. She makes her way towards her mother's home office and turns on the computer and logged into her computer account. (-_Tiger, you better be online or you're so dead the next time I see you._-) she thought to herself, then logged into her IM account.

White Tiger says:  
hey, perfect timing.

damn I'm bored! says:  
good, your on. I was gonna kill ya otherwise.

White Tiger says:  
-chuckles- hey, do u mind if my friend joins us? He needs some cheering up considering he has 2 stay with people he doesn't know 4 a couple of months.

damn I'm bored! says:  
poor guy. I know how he feels, I've got some bratty kid staying with me for goodness knows how long. -rolls eyes-

White Tiger says:  
Who knows, perhaps u might get to like this person once u get to know them.

damn I'm bored! says:  
ha ha very funny

Blue Dragon has been added the conversation

Blue Dragon says:  
Well it took u long enough!

White Tiger says:  
Impatient as usual.

Blue Dragon says:  
-growls-

White Tiger says:  
-chuckles-

damn I'm bored! says:  
-looks confused- someone like to tell me wats goin on?

Blue Dragon says:  
Hey who r u?

damn I'm bored! says:  
well thats a nice hello 4 u

Blue Dragon says:  
-rolls eyes-

White Tiger says:  
I thought talking 2 some1 else might help 2 cheer u up

Blue Dragon says:  
Like thats gonna do any good

damn I'm bored! says:  
u don't sound very happy

Blue Dragon says:  
that's coz I aint I gotta now cya

Blue Dragon has left the conversation.

White Tiger says:  
speaking of goin I'd better get goin 2

damn I'm bored! says:  
wat! No! your da only 1 whos keepin me sane!

White Tiger says:  
soz

White Tiger has logged off

(Faith) sighed and turned off the computer. (-_Great_.-) she thought sarcastically. Hours go by and (Faith) found herself flicking through TV channels in the search of something to do. "Seen it. Crap. Boring. Even more crap." Then there came a knock at the door. She dragged herself up from the sofa and answers it, "Yeah, what do ya want?"

"What kind of greeting is that little lady?" a voice asked.

She saw an elderly man standing at the door.

"It's my 'I really can't bothered to answer the door' greeting." she said back.

"Is your mother in?" he asked.

"Mum's at work. She won't back until six or later." She answered tediously having said it a hundred times before.

"So you're (Faith). Sophie's told me all about ya."

This caught her attention. (-_Great, another person who believes all mum tells him. I really wish she'd stop painting me as sweet and innocent 'angel'_-)

"Well I'd better go. Don't wanna miss my ride."

(-_Uh…oooookay this guys weird._-) she thought.

"Take care of ya self, Little Dude."

It wasn't until the guy said this that she noticed there was another person there.

"I'll be fine, Grandpa." He said in a half annoyed tone.

The elderly man walked off and (Faith) looked at the teen. He had crimson eyes, midnight blue hair with a cap on backwards. He wore a yellow top with a red jacket, grey trousers and blue fingerless gloves.

"So you're the person who's staying with us, huh?"

He gave a nod.

"Then I guess you better come in." as she walked back into the house. "Don't forget to close the door behind you." she flopped back down on the sofa and continued her channel surfing.

"So… uh… what's your name?" the teen asked.

Her eyes moved from the TV to him then back to the TV.  
"(Faith)"

"That's a nice name." He said.

She sighed, turned off the TV and looked over at him. "Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy and everything. But this isn't how I intended to spend my summer hols. Now if you'll excuse me I have dinner to make." and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Neither did I." He mumbled (-_Man. She sounds just like Kai, only a little more talkative_.-) he thought (-_Should be an interesting couple of months._-)


	2. Left Alone

**Title: Someone Comes Knocking.  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:** thanks to both You/Kai fic fan and Pupplaupp2008 for reviewing

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 2 - Left Alone

It had been two days since the so-called 'guest' had arrived, and already (Faith) hated him. Not only did he get her in trouble with her mother but his cheery attitude was starting to get on her nerves. Suddenly her door opened and _he_ walked in. She pulled the covers up over her head hoping he wouldn't see her but no such luck.

"I know you're under there. I'm not completely stupid you know." He said.

"That remains to be seen." She said to herself.

But apparently he heard her as her covers come flying off her head, she look at him seeing the annoyance on his face.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Your mum wants to see you."

"Great, what have I done this time?" she mumbled annoyed. She dragged herself up out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes. She changed in the bathroom and did her morning routine before heading off towards her mum's office.

"What have I done _this_ time?" she asked sarcastically.

Her mum doesn't move from what she's doing and said, "I'm going to be going away on business." She stated.

"Great, send me a postcard." She said unenthusiastically turning to go then what her mum said sunk in. "What! Why now? Surely someone else can go!"

Her mother turned round immediately having a very serious look upon her face. "This matter is of the utmost importance, (Faith)."

She sighed, "When isn't it." She mumbled.

"If anyone else could manage it, don't you think I would send them instead."

"Whatever, mum. Go on your little business trip thing." Then it hit her. "Wait, your seriously not thinking of leaving me with _him_!" she said a little louder then she intended.

"(Faith), don't worry about things. As usual I've already sorted out the bills while I'm away and you'll have plenty of money to get food and things for you and Tyson."

(Faith) looked confused for a moment then she vaguely remembers the guy saying his name was Tyson.

"That's not my point."

11111111111111111111

(Tyson's POV)

As I walked out of (Faith)'s room I couldn't help but overhear her conversation with her mum.

"Wait, your seriously not thinking of leaving me here with _him_!"

I couldn't help but cringe at that statement. What did I do to make her hate me so? This whole situation feels like Kai all over again. Hey, it's not my fault I'm here, you can blame grandpa for that. I still don't see why I couldn't stay with Max... or Ray -now that he has his own place here- even Kai would've been better, but nooo I have to stay here.

Then I heard (Faith)'s mum say  
"You _will_ look after Tyson while I'm away. Do you understand me! You have no choice in the matter!"

"I hope your plane crashes." I hear (Faith) mumble as she walks out. She glares at me as she passes by and says in a low voice "Just because mum says I have to look after you doesn't mean I have to like it." Then she walks back into her room.

Man, the way people keep talking about me you'd think I was five, I'm fifteen for goodness sake! Well I wasn't going to stand for it I was going to march straight up to her and say that I didn't _need_ to be 'taken care of' when I heard my name being called.

"Tyson."

(End of Tyson's POV)

"Yeah?" he answered as he entered the 'office'

"I apologise for (Faith)'s behaviour. She's not normally like this."

"Hey, that's okay." Tyson said. (-_I'm kinda used to it._-)

"I'll be going away on business for a while. Perhaps you two will be a bit closer by the time I get back."

_(-So that's the reason I'm here, huh. Great.-_) Tyson sighed inwardly.

"If you need anything just ask (Faith), she knows what to do. Hope you enjoy your stay Tyson and I'm sorry about this." She then left leaving Tyson alone in the room.

Tyson shook his head sadly and made his way out of the office just as (Faith) was coming out of her room. A scowl appeared on her face when she saw him.

"I suppose you want to be fed."

"Actually I've already eaten." Tyson said.

"That's good because you weren't going to get anything anyway." She replied and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

(-_I'm beginning to wonder if she's actually related to Kai. The way she acts she could pass as his sister_-)

11111111111111111

(In the kitchen)

"Stupid mother and her stupid business trips." (Faith) mumbled as she made herself some breakfast.

Tyson walked in a second or two later and watched her for a few moments before he asked, "You wouldn't be related to Kai by any chance would you?" he joked.

Surprised by the voice (Faith) dropped her breakfast on the floor. She growled in annoyance then started to clear the mess up. Feeling partly responsible for the mess Tyson went over to help but only ended up getting in the way.

"I can manage myself!" she snapped.

"Sorry, I was only trying to help." He replied partly shocked.

"Well don't." she said still angry. "Infact why don't you just stay in your 'room' and never come out!"

"Okay that's it!" Tyson snapped back, "It's not my fault I'm here! I wanted to stay with my friends..."

"I'm surprised you have any." She sneered.

Tyson gave a low growl.

"Look why don't you do us both a favour and stay outta my way." As she walked into the garden.

"That suits me just fine."

Out in the garden there was a nice summers breeze and the birds chirped cheerfully in the trees, but the calmness did nothing for (Faith)'s temper. She was still as angry as ever, she knew what her mother was doing by leaving her alone with him, she hoped that they'd get together. Well she was going to prove her wrong, no matter what it took! She was sick of her parents trying to run her life for her and deciding who she should and shouldn't date.  
She sat at a bench at the other end of the garden and sighed in an attempt to release some of the frustration that she felt. That was the moment her mobile chose to ring, she took it out of her pocket.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" she asked annoyed.

"I hear you have a house guest." A calm voice said.

"Yeah, and he's real annoying." She stated.

"So I take it you haven't told your parents to leave you alone." He said.

"Believe me, I've tried." She says with a roll of her eyes. " But you try talking to people who are hardly ever around."

She heard something that sounded like a repressed chuckle.

"Hey, it ain't funny, Cuz."

"Did I say it was."

"I practically snapped at the guy earlier. He does nothing but get in the way." She looked at the sky for a second. "Maybe I should apologise."

This time she _did_ hear a chuckle and was a little amazed by it.

"What?"

"You're growing soft." He replied.

(Faith) growled.

"Whoever this guy is, he's sure having an effect on you."

"So nice talking to you, Cuz. Do ring again soon." She said a little sarcastically then hung up. She sighed again and closed her eyes while shaking her head slightly.

"Who were you taking to?" a voice asked.

Her head snapped up almost immediately. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the person in front of her.  
"Why should I tell you?" and walked back towards the house.

(-_Okay I've decided she's defiantly related to Kai somehow.-_) Tyson thought before following her back up to the house.


	3. On One Condition

**Title: Someone Comes Knocking.  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N: **  
**Puppalupp2008:** here's the update.  
**Aiyanne:** awww thank you. I hope you like this chap just as much.  
**TheFlameAlchemist:** thanks, here's the update.  
**You/Kai fic fan:** heya, glad you liked it (again). Here's the update.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 3 - On One Condition

For the rest of the day Tyson and (Faith) avoided each other, and when it came to dinner (Faith) ordered take out and ate up in her room, which suited Tyson just fine.  
He sat eating his food and flicking idly through channels finally settling on cartoons. He wasn't really watching though, he was thinking about what happened that day. (Faith) had hated him from day one and he had no idea why. It bugged the hell out of him, he wanted to why she hated him so. Finally he decided he would just go up and ask her, what's the worst that could happen? Besides her ending up hating him more? He made his way up to her room and walked in.

"Don't you ever knock?" she growled out as she sat up from typing on her laptop.

"Heh, sorry." He apologised.

"What do you want anyway?" as she stared at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" thinking it best to come straight out with it.

(Faith) looked surprised, "Huh?"

"Why do you hate me?" Tyson repeated as he walked over to her and sat on the side of her bed. Seeing the confusion still on her face he explained a little more. "Ever since I came here you've had something against me."

"Really." She said with a slight smirk realising what he was now talking about.

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's just say that you kinda ruined my holiday plans."

"Oh." Tyson looked down at the floor.

Seeing his face sadden at her answer (Faith)'s smirk grew. (-_Ah isn't guilt a wonderful thing._-)

"What were they?"

Caught off guard by his question (Faith) stuttered, "Uh… I-I-I was… uh…"

Tyson smiled at his small victory. He knew that she didn't have any plans in fact her mum had told him that she'd been bored as hell the day he came. Seeing the smile (Faith) groaned inwardly her cousin was right, she was growing soft. She didn't know what it was but somehow he seemed to have that affect on her and she didn't like it one bit.

"I may not of told you before but my room is off limits." As she got up and walked over to the door, opening it widely.

Tyson blinked at the sudden change of subject, was she telling him to leave?

(Faith) sighed, "That means get out."

Tyson calmly walked towards the door but before exiting asked  
"Mind if you your computer? Since you won't talk to me might as well talk to someone who will."

(Faith) rolled her eyes at Tyson's subtleness or lack of.  
"Fine. I'll set you up an account." She answers boredly.

They walked into the office and (Faith) began to set up an account for Tyson.

"There." She said finally "Happy now?" her voice had a sarcastic edge to it.

"Thanks." Tyson smiled.

(Faith) looked surprised a bit and nodded before leaving the room.

11111111111111111111111

Back in her room (Faith) sat crossed legged against the wall and placed her laptop on her legs.

someone please shoot me says:  
sorry about that. damn annoying houseguest.

gotta love sugar says:  
no problem

someone please shoot me says:  
hey where'd Tiger go?

gotta love sugar says:  
oh he had to leave. he told me to say bye

someone please shoot me says:  
-rolls eyes- typical

its not my fault! has been added to the conversation.

gotta love sugar says:  
whats not your fault?

it's not my fault! says:  
never mind

someone please shoot me says:  
well someones moody

it's not my fault! says:  
-growls- oh go jump off a cliff

gotta love sugar says:  
thats not very nice

someone please shoot me says:  
-chuckles-

gotta love sugar says:  
you know we should meet up sometime

its not my fault! says:  
great idea

someone please shoot me says:  
-nods- just name the place and the time

someone please shoot me says:  
oh and don't forget to invite Tiger

gotta love sugar says:  
-chuckles- how about tomorrow? Say 11?

Its not my fault! says:  
sounds cool

someone please shoot me says:  
gotta go just tell me where and I'll be there  
hey that rhymed lol

gotta love sugar says:  
-smiles- uh… how about in the town?

someone please shoot me says:  
outside the shopping centre?

gotta love sugar says:  
-nods-

someone please shoot me says:  
k cya then

(Faith) then closed her laptop and stretched (-_wonder if my Cuz would like to come? That way he can give me ideas of all the ways I annoy the hell outta Tyson._-) she took out her mobile and began dialling his number when she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" she snapped.

"I just thought you might like to know that I'm going to see a few friends tomorrow." A voice said through the door, it was unmistakably Tyson's.

"And I would care because…?"

"I thought you might like to come." He answered.

"No thanks."

Suddenly (Faith) heard chuckling in her ear and a voice said, "You have turned soft."

"Huh?" while talking to Tyson, (Faith) hadn't realised she'd pressed the call button and was now holding the phone up to her ear. She growled when it finally clicked. "That's _not_ funny." She said menacingly.

"You turning soft? Oh I think it is."

"I _was_ gonna ask if you'd like to join me and a couple of Internet friends down at the shopping centre. I was hoping you could give me a few ideas on how to… make his life hell, but now I just won't bother."

"Sounds interesting." There was a short pause then "Okay, but on one condition."

"What?" (Faith) asked downheartedly. Her cousin's 'conditions' usually entailed something she didn't like or wouldn't normally do.

"That you… wear a skirt and you bring your 'house guest'."

"Are you nuts!" she shouted into her mobile "There's _no way_ I'm doing that!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to face him all alone."

(Faith) gritted her teeth, she could practically feel the smug smirk on her cousin's face.

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. "We're meeting at eleven."

"That's a good girl. I'll see you tomorrow then."

She hung up the phone but still held it tightly, so tightly in fact that her knuckles were turning white. Her cousin had come up with some mean 'conditions' in the past but this was near torture!

2222222222222222222222222

I'll leave it there. Heh heh  
Moonlit Sea


	4. Familiar Faces

**Title: Someone Comes Knocking.  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N: S**orry for not updating sooner peoples,I kinda forgot about this story.  
**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** yeah I know. They are annoying.  
**Puppalupp2008:** here's the update.  
**Aiyanne:** thanks -smiles-

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 4 - Familiar Faces

(Faith) sighed (-_Might as well get this over with. I swear I'll get you for this Cuz, mark my words you're so gonna pay!_-) she knocked on Tyson's door and waited for a reply.

"Yeah?"

She didn't respond for a moment thinking of backing out. (- _Come on, (Faith). Keep it together! You just have to get through this and you'll be fine. Just concentrate._-)  
"Can I come in?" she finally asked.

"Sure." Came a reply.

She walked in and saw Tyson lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.  
"What's up?" he asked sitting up.

"I… uh… was wondering if you'd come with me to meet a few of my friends tomorrow." She asked avoiding his gaze.

"Uh… I'd like to but I'm meeting up my friends tomorrow. Weren't you listening when I told you earlier?" he said wondering why she was acting so nice all of a sudden.

(-_Don't make me beg._-) she thought grimly.  
"Can't you meet up with them some other time? I mean you've got the whole of the summer hols."

"I could say the same to you."

"Pleeeeease." (- _How degrading. Reduced to begging just my cousin wants to meet him. If he doesn't except soon I think I'm gonna be sick with all this niceness._-)

(-_What changed her so suddenly?_-) Tyson wondered (-_First she hates then she likes me? What's with that?_-)  
"Okay okay I'll go already." He gave in.

"Great, we'll be meeting them at eleven." As she walked out of his room. (-_Well that's that part done, now for the next part._-) she shuddered remembering what was next part was. (-_I'm so gonna kill you._-) she thought, as she got ready for bed.

The next morning was a beautiful summers day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and a light summer's breeze drifted through the trees. Although for (Faith) the day hadn't started too well as she woke up late and was now putting on her short black skirt that her mum made her wear for what she called 'special occasions' "Stupid Cousin and his stupid conditions." She mumbled. Not only that but she had to take Tyson with her. She was hoping to get away from him for a while. Why on earth her cousin wanted her to bring _him_ was beyond her especially since they'd plotting against him. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. "The sooner I get this day over with the sooner I can take this damn thing off!"

She looked over at the clock.  
"Twenty past ten! Oh great we're gonna be late! 'Specially since we just missed the damn bus!" she moaned out loud.

"What's wrong?" she heard Tyson ask as the door opened.

(-_Oh great, just what I don't need._-) she thought sarcastically (- _Could this day get any worse?_-) "Stare or say anything about my appearance and you'll die a painful death." She threatened.

Tyson nodded as (Faith) looked at the clock once again. (-_Ten forty-five! Where the hell did the time go?_-) She screamed in her mind.  
Without a second thought or word she grabbed Tyson's arm and dashed out the house.

"W-hey! Slow down!" he complained.

"Shut up and keep up. If we're lucky we'll be able to get to the bus stop before the bus does."

But luck was not on their side, for as they hurried down the street the bus drove straight passed them.

"Oh great." (Faith) said unenthusiastically.

"When's the next one?" Tyson asked as they continue down the street at a slower pace than before.

(Faith) looked at her watch, "Twenty minutes."

"Then why don't we just wait here?" he suggested as they reach the stop.

"Gee, now why didn't I think of that." she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"(Faith)? That you?" a voice said.

(Faith) cringed at the sound of the voice. (-_Please don't let it be him. Please!_-) she begged as she slowly turned round.

"It is you! Wow, you look… different." He said.

(Faith) rolled her eyes at his comment. "Hey Conner." She said uninterestedly.

"How've you been and why didn't you return any of my calls?"

"There's a reason for that. It's called 'I don't wanna see or hear from you again'."

(-_Ouch! That was harsh._-) Tyson thought. (-_Talk about a personality change._-)

"So where ya headed?" Conner asked paying no attention to her last comment.

"Hmmm… Let's see… I'm at a bus stop that heads into town. Where do you think I'm going." She said rhetorically with a tinge of sarcasm.

Tyson gave a small snigger at (Faith)'s reply which caught Conner's attention.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Tyson doesn't answer but said instead  
"Why don't you just leave her alone, she's obviously not interested in you."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?" Conner said annoyed.

"Are you dumb or just plain stupid?"

(Faith) chuckled at Tyson's remark. (-_The guy knows how to defend himself. Gotta give him credit for that._-) she thought.

Conner growled, "What are you doing with this idiot anyway, (Faith)?"

(-_This could be my chance to get rid of him once and for all._-) she thought deviously.  
She suddenly grabbed Tyson's hand and entwined their fingers, a satisying smile creeping onto her face as she saw the shock on Conner's.

"Oh. I… didn't realise you two were… together."

"Yeah we are, so get used to it, Conner."

The bus pulled up a minute later and they sat at the back after paying their fare. And to (Faith)'s displeasure so did Conner although he sat a couple of seats in front of them. When she believed that Conner could no longer see or hear them she quickly took her hand back.

"Thanks Tyson." She said quietly.

"No problem." Although it was barely noticeable (Faith) thought she heard sadness and disappointment in his voice. "Mind telling me who he is?"

(-_I'm probably hearing things._-) "He was a 'parent chosen' boyfriend." She replied with a sigh.

"Parent chosen?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, my parents like to run my life for me. Even though they're barely there half the time. He was one of the people who was suppose to be 'suited' to me."

"And?"

"I dumped him the day after we went out." She stated as if it was no big deal. "He's been bugging me ever since, but now thanks to you I'm finally free!"

Tyson gave half a smile, "Glad I could help." He said as (Faith) looked out the window.

The rest of the journey was quiet and they soon reached the town. Tyson was about to get up when (Faith) grabbed his arm making him look at her.

"Let Conner go first. I don't particularly like the idea of him following us everywhere we go." She explained.

Tyson gave a nod and they walked off the bus a few moments later. They walked towards the shopping centre in silence. When they got there Tyson was surprised at who (Faith)'s friends were.

"Ray? Max?"

"Hey Tyson." Max replied.

"What's wrong, Tyson? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." Ray asked.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." (Faith) apologised.

" 'Bout you showed up, (Faith)." A voice said.

(Faith) gave a small growl, which was barely audible and clenched her fists.  
"Always with the smart comments, hey Cuz." As she looked at him.

"Wait a minute." Max said trying to get over the shock of who he'd just seen.

"Kai's your cousin?" Ray continued just as shocked as Max.

"Second cousin actually but yeah he's still my cuz." She replied.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder." Tyson said in complete shock.


	5. Things In Common

**Title: Someone Comes Knocking.  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:  
-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** here's the update.  
**Aiyanne:** I guess Tyson could've reacted more to (Faith) holding his hand but it was written ages ago and I couldn't really be bothered to change it. I hope I've managed to retain all their personalities in this chapter.  
**Dranzen:** thanks, here's the update.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 5 - Things In Common.

"Why, you guys know him?" (Faith) asked seeing their reaction at who her cousin was.

"You could say that." Tyson said.

(Faith) looked confused.

"We were on the same team together." Ray explained.

"Same team?" she said looking more confused than ever.

"Beyblade, (Faith)." Kai said.

"Oh right."

"Hey Tyson, I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come today." Max said changing the subject.

"Guess I was wrong." He answered.

"Hang on, you know him also?" (Faith) said surprised.

"Yeah, he was the friend I was telling you about." Ray said.

"Small world." She mumbled, "So let me get this straight, you were all on the same team together?" half amazed.

"That's right." Max answered.

(Faith) suddenly chuckled and turned to Kai.  
"If he annoys me as much as he does now I can only image how much he annoyed you." Referring to Tyson.

Kai glared at her, which only made her chuckle more.

"Hey, I'm right now you know." Tyson said a tad offended.

(Faith) smirked, "You hear something, Cuz?"

Kai smirked back and shook his head to which Tyson gave a small growl.

"Hey, how about we decide what we're gonna do instead of just standing here." Ray suddenly said.

"How about we grab a bite to eat. I didn't have time to have breakfast." (Faith) said.

"Sounds good to me." Tyson said.

"It would." Max commented as Ray chuckled.

They walked off towards a nearby café and ordered lunch as it was nearly twelve. Tyson, (Faith) and Kai sat on one side while Ray and Max sat the other side, during the course of the meal (Faith) turned to her cousin and said, "Okay, I met your 'conditions' now will you…" she stopped seeing a small semi-permanent smirk upon his face.  
"What?"

Kai shook his head.

"Don't give me that. You know something."

"I know a lot of things, (Faith)." He replied his smirk getting a little bigger.

"Hey, (Faith)." Tyson said from beside her.

"Yeah?" she said uninterestedly as she turned back to her food.

"How come you never told me you were related to Kai?"

"You never asked." She stated matter-of-factly.

Kai watched the interaction between his cousin and Tyson with interest. He could see that Tyson was falling for her, for he was the same way he almost had when he had first met her.

"You two live in the same house?" Max said surprised.

"Yeah." Tyson replied, "I'm staying with (Faith) while grandpa is outta town."

(Faith) suddenly looked at Kai after hearing what sounded like a repressed chuckle. His face was emotionless as usual but there something in his eyes that worried her.

"(Faith)?" Ray said when he got no reply to his question.

Tyson waved a hand in front of her face, which got her attention.

"Hm?"

"I was asking why you're wearing a skirt today. I thought you hated them." Ray said.

(Faith) shrugged, "Felt like a change." She lied.

"Uh huh." Ray said unbelievingly seeing Kai was trying back a chuckle. (-_Something's going on with those two._-)

"So what shall we do now?" Max said changing the subject.

Kai and (Faith) shrugged.

"Since we're here why don't we look around." Tyson suggested.

"Guess there's nothing else to do." (Faith) said.

"Train." Kai suddenly said.

"Huh?"

Tyson rolled his eyes while Ray chuckled.

"Come on, Kai. We're suppose to be resting." Max said moaning a little.

"Well while you guys discuss what we're to do, I'll pay for the meal. If my dear cousin would move outta the way." (Faith) said partly sarcastic.

Kai moves but said in a low voice as she passed him.  
"You spent anytime with Tyson and you'll turn soft."

(Faith) continued on her way pretending not to hear what he said. Kai sat back down listening to the conversation that went on.

"So how do you guys know (Faith)?" Tyson asked.

"I saw her talking to Kai once." Ray answered.

"Max?"

"I actually bumped into her on the way to yours one day." Max answered.

"So I'm the only one who hasn't met her until a couple of days ago?"

"Looks like it." Ray said.

"Tyson." Kai said catching the teen's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You make life hell for my cousin and I'll make life hell for you." He said surprising everyone at the table.

"Awww, I didn't know you cared." A voice chuckled.

"I don't."

"Yeah… right. Whatever, Cuz." (Faith) said with a roll of her eyes. "So you guys decided what we're to do yet?"

"Look round." Max, Ray and Tyson said in unison.

(Faith) raised an eyebrow at there unity.  
"Oooookay. Shall we go then?"

"Sure." Max said.

They walked out of the café and back towards the shopping centre. They looked around unknowingly splitting into two groups, Ray, Max and Tyson in one and Kai and (Faith) in the other keeping a fair distance from the ones in front of them.

"Of all the things you had to 'make' me wear, it had to a skirt? Why not a low cut top or something." (Faith) said to her cousin complaining a little. "And why 'make' me bring him?"

"How long has he been staying with you?" Kai asked ignoring what she just said.

"A couple of days, why?"

"Because you're starting to sound like him already."

"You're treading on dangerous ground, Cuz." She said giving a menacing look.

Kai gave her a 'do I look like I care' look.

"You should. You haven't seen me when I'm angry and believe me it ain't a pretty sight." She said replying to the look.

"On the contrary, (Faith). I have seen you angry and it's laughable."

000000

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Max asked seeing them lounging behind.

"Probably how to make my life more miserable." Tyson said then sighed, "Of all the people I have to stay with, it had to Kai's cousin." He moaned.

"Don't take it so hard, Tyson." Ray said trying to cheer him up. "She's really not that bad once you get to know her."

"Right." Max added with a nod.

"Maybe for you guys, but (Faith) hasn't liked me since I first walked through the door."

"Well… find what you have in common and work from there." Max suggested.

"That's just the point, we don't _have_ anything in common." Tyson complained as he looked back at the two behind them.

"Then find something." Ray said getting a tad tired of Tyson's moaning.

"Like what?"

"Hey, I gotta idea. Why don't you teach her to blade." Max said suddenly excited.

Before Tyson could another word Max grabbed his arm and ran off to the nearest Beyblade store with Ray in tow.

000000

(Faith) blinked a couple of times wondering what was going on.  
"They do that often?"

Kai gave a nod, "It appears the sugar Max had at lunch is starting to kick in."

(Faith) chuckled, "Who's the one getting soft?" she teased.

"At least I'm not the one spending my summer with Tyson." he retorts.

"You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you."

Kai shrugged.

"It's not like I'm doing this by choice you know." She said mildly irritated.

"With your mother away on business you could dump him off on Max or Ray, and yet you chose to let him stay."

"And have her yell at me when she comes back? No thanks, Cuz. She's scarier than you when she's angry." Then it dawned on (Faith) "Hey… how'd you know she was away on business?"

"I have my ways." He answered mysteriously.

Just at that moment Tyson, Ray and Max returned. Tyson looked worried.

"Where'd you all disappear off to?" (Faith) asked getting tired of Kai's 'smart' answers.

"Oh we just had to do something. Right, Tyson."

"Uh… yeah, right, Maxie." He said nervously.

"What have you three been up to?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Up to? I dunno what you're talking about, Kai." Ray replied innocently.

Kai stared at them with a suspicious glare, making Tyson even more nervous. Max gave Tyson a small nudge and said something only heard by him.  
(Faith) watched with confusion at the scene before her. In the past few days that she had known Tyson she knew he wasn't the kin of guy that got nervous easily. So what could be making him nervous now?

"Uh… (Faith). I uh… got you something." Tyson said extremely nervous knowing Kai was watching his every move. He held out the bag he'd been carrying out to her, she took it, still confused as ever.


	6. Did I Just Make Things Worse?

**Title: Someone Comes Knocking.  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:  
Puppalupp and buddy boy:** here's the update.  
**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-**: hehe yeah, I'm mean like that you see. -chuckles-

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 6 - Did I Just Make Things Worse?

"Uh…thanks. I guess." (Faith) said.

"Well… aren't you gonna see what it is?" Max said wanting to see her reaction.

(Faith) gave a Kai a quick look before pulling out the contents of the bag. In her hand she held a (orange) Beyblade, launcher and ripcord. (Faith) blinked unsure what to make of what Tyson had just given her.

"Well… what do you think?" Max asked.

"It's… uh… unusual." She answered as she places the items back in the bag carefully.

"What are you planning to do? Give her lessons." Kai said a tad sarcastically.

"Of course he is, why else would he get her a blade." Ray said answering for Tyson.

(-_This must be Ray and Max's idea_.-) Kai thought as he looked at Tyson.

"Tyson." (Faith) suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"If I wanted to learn how to blade I would've asked Kai." Giving the bag back to him.

Kai could've laughed at the shocked expression on both Max and Ray's faces.

"Oh."

"You two trying to imitate a goldfish? Coz you're doing a pretty good job." She said mildly irrated as she looked over at Ray and Max.

Tyson looked sadly down at the ground. Why did he let Max talk him into this anyway? He should've known it wouldn't of worked.

"I'm outta here. You coming, Cuz?" (Faith) asked.

Kai shook his head.

"K. See ya around guys." And walked off.

"Tyson." Kai said.

Tyson looked up at Kai.

"Let me give you a little advice. Don't try and impress her or give her things, it will only annoy her." And with that he walked off in the same direction as (Faith).

Tyson looked over at Max.

"Tyson, I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd react like that." He apologised.

"If you need a place to stay, you could always come to mine." Ray offered.

"Or mine." Max added.

Tyson gave a small smile, "Thanks guys, but I better get back to (Faith)'s… that is if I knew where it was."

11111111111111111111111

Kai and (Faith) walked down the street, (Faith) bit her lip, fidgeting slightly.

"Spit it out." Kai suddenly spoke with his cold tone.

A wry smile appeared on (Faith)'s face.  
"You really know me too well, Cuz."

"Just spit it out!" Kai snapped.

"You-you don't think I was too… harsh on him, do you?" (Faith) asked with uncertainly.

"Not harsh enough, I reckon." Kai answered in a monotone voice.

"Kai! I was being serious!" (Faith) cried out.

"You care about him, don't you?" Kai asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"No!" (Faith) said indignantly.

"Then don't act like it." Kai said, as if he had rehearsed that line over and over.

"I'm not!" (Faith) spat.

"Sure sounds like it to me." Kai commented coolly, small smirk playing on his mouth.

"Damn it, Kai! I just asked you a simple question! Is it really so hard for you to give a simple answer in return!" (Faith) shouted in Kai's face.

Kai's eyes lowered into a glare.

"Don't talk to me like that."

(Faith) rolled her eyes.  
"I'll talk to you how ever I like."

Kai growled as (Faith) smirked and continued to walk home.

Kai watched her leave, then smiled.  
"You've let him get to you."

111111111111111111

An hour or so after (Faith) had returned home the doorbell rang. Slowly (Faith) got up to answer it silently cursing whoever it was for interrupting her TV program. She opened the door ready to say 'yeah, what do ya want?' but found herself just standing staring. There on her doorstep was Tyson. (Faith ) immediately wanted to apologise to him and ask if he was okay but then remembered her conversation with Kai and decided to stay quiet instead just leaving the door open and returning to the living room.  
Tyson was a little confused as to why (Faith) was staring at him, she was probably surprised he'd managed to find his way back. He shrugged it off and walked in, making his way to his room after closing the door.  
Dinner that night was quiet and uncomfortable, each not knowing what to say to the other.

(-_I really must of hurt him. He's usually so loud and cheery at dinner. Wait… why the hell do I care if I hurt him or not. It's his damn fault._-) she thought as she gave a low growl at herself for 'caring'.

Upon hearing the growl Tyson gave (Faith) a puzzled look only to see that she was staring down at her plate. (-_Man, I musta made her really angry. She won't even look at me anymore or speak… except when she has to._-) he sighed as he looked down at his dinner (-_I should never've listened to Max's idea about teaching her how to blade. What was I thinking!_-)

"Tyson." a voice said interrupting his thoughts.

"Hm?" as he looked up at the person.

"You done?"

Tyson blinked a few times wondering if his hearing was all right. It sounded like Kai, sure it was (Faith) standing there looking at him but it was Kai's voice he was hearing.  
Seeing Tyson stare at her (Faith) felt herself blush in spite of her determination not to. (-_Damn blasted emotions!_-)

"Clean up when you're done. I'm not going to wait for you." She then rinsed her things, put them in the dishwasher and walked out.

The next morning Tyson was awoken by the sound of someone shouting.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTERESTED! NOW GET LOST!"

"I DON'T CARE IF MY FATHER SENT YOU!"

Tyson rolled over onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. (-_What's goin' on? Can't a guy sleep in peace around here?_-) he moaned as he heard the front door slam close.

111111111111111111111

(Faith) was in the kitchen uttering curses about her parents, not really paying attention to the breakfast she was making and inadvertently burning it.  
(-_Great_.-) she thought in annoyance (-_what else is gonna go wrong today?_-)  
At that point Tyson walked in but instead of giving a small growl like she usually did, a small smile played upon her lips. She quickly turned back to what she was doing before he could notice.

"What happened in here, you forget how things work?" he jokes after the smell of burned food reached his nose.

She gave him a cold stare, today was _not_ a good day to mess with her.

"Sorry." He apologised meekly and she returned to making breakfast…again.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you let me make breakfast this morning?"

(Faith) turned Tyson once again an eyebrow raised.  
"You cook?"

"Only a little. Ray taught me." He smiled then added "Although I think he kinda gave up in the end coz I'd always eat most of the food before we got started." He chuckled.

(Faith) gave half a smile and forced back down the chuckle that was bubbling inside her. "Okay Tyson. Impress me." As she walked away from the cooker and took a seat at the table.

Upon those words Tyson couldn't help but think of what Kai had said to him yesterday. 'Let me give you a little advice. Don't try and impress her… it will only annoy her.' (-_looks like you don't know your cousin as much as you think you do Kai._-) he thought as he made his way over to the cooker.

There was silence for a while before Tyson asked, "So what was all that shouting about earlier?"

(Faith) groaned remembering what happened earlier that morning.  
"Just another boy my father thinks would be 'perfect' for me." Looking out the window into the garden. She turned back to Tyson after she heared something fall to the floor.

"Oh." Came a downhearted reply.

"Tyson! Look what you've done!"

He looked down only to see the bowl he'd been holding was now upside down on the floor and egg spreading everywhere. He stared at it for a while surprised he'd actually dropped it.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me clean it up!"

"Right." He said with a nod.

They both began mopping up the egg unknowingly getting closer to each other when suddenly their hands touch. They both looked at one another for a couple of minutes neither saying anything before (Faith)'s mind screamed 'run away!' to which she finally complied leaving a confused Tyson in her wake.


	7. Getting Closer

**Title: Someone Comes Knocking.  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N: **  
**Puppalupp and buddy boy:** here's the update.  
**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** thank you and no they don't  
**You/Kai fic fan:** cheers and here it is.  
**Aiyanne:** -blushes slightly- thank you! I hope you like this chapter just as much. As for Kenny, Hilary and Daichi appearing in the story, sadly no. Hilary and Daichi I can't stand (I just find them annoying) and as for Kenny… I really can't see how to fit him in.  
**Dranzen: **here's the update.

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 7 - Getting Closer.

(Faith) lay awake that night thinking of what happened earlier. When Tyson touched her hand it was like a jolt of electricity surging through her and her hand was still tingling. But what did it mean? She sighed, why was life so… complicated around Tyson? It wasn't as if she felt anything for him, or did she? No, she didn't. That was ridiculous but then why was her hand still tingling? She sighed again and lay down to sleep her last thoughts being (-_I hope Tyson can forgive me for running out on him downstairs._-)

In his room Tyson was also pondering the evenings events. (-_This is bad._-) He thought (-_I think I'm falling for Kai's cousin._-) He sighed then wondered what would've happened if (Faith) hadn't run off. When she was looking him he felt like he was going to get lost in her beautiful sparking (green) eyes. He sighed once more and looked over at a corner of his room where the blade he'd bought her was, he hadn't returned it thinking of using it for spare parts or maybe because he wanted a remembrance of her even if she _did_ reject it.  
He turned onto his side and looked out the window (-_think I'll go visit Max tomorrow. Maybe he can help me with this 'problem'._-) he thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning both teens awoke wondering how the other would react when they saw each other. They didn't have to wait long as they bumped into one another in the hallway.

"Hey, watch where ya goin will ya." Tyson moaned.

(Faith) didn't say anything but just stared at him.

"What?"

She shook her head and ran off down the stairs.

Tyson scratched his head, "Well that was weird." He thought out loud as he headed for the stairs himself. (-_I thought she was gonna at least yell back or something._-)

00000

_(-What the hell's wrong with me!_-) (Faith) thought as she entered the kitchen to get a drink. (-_That would've been the perfect opportunity to yell at him, and what do I do? Stare at him like a bloody idiot. Hell, I gotta get away from him. Even if it's only for five minutes!_-)

"You know, if you don't stop soon the glass is going to overflow." A voice said interrupting her thoughts.

(Faith) cringed, she knew who it was. Deciding to ignore them she looked down at her glass only to see that they were right if she didn't stop soon there would be orange juice everywhere, and she didn't want a repeat of yesterday. She stopped just as it was about to overflow and placed the carton down next to the glass.

"I-I'm going to see a friend today s-so I'm afraid you'll have to find something else to keep you b-b-occupied." She said wondering where the heck the stutter came from.

"That's okay, I was planning on going to see Max anyway." Tyson said.

(Faith) gave a nod (-_it appears yesterday's events didn't affect him as much as it did me._-) She thought and walked out.

"Hey (Faith), you forgot…" but he heard the door close before he could finish "About your drink." He continued quietly.

He looked over at the carton and full glass of orange juice. (-_This is worse than the first day I came._-) He thought as he placed the carton back in the fridge.

111111111111111111111111

(Faith) walked along the street all the while thinking how stupid she was being around Tyson. He had just touched her hand for goodness sake, it wasn't that big a deal. So why was her mind making it one?  
She sighed and walked into the park, watching the children play and laugh. She smiled, oh to be a child again and have nothing to worry about, just play, laugh and have fun. She walked over to a bench and continued to watch the children but as she did she began to wonder, what was it about Tyson that made her act this way? Could Kai actually be right? Was she turning soft? Had she already? She then remembered Tyson's reaction when she returned his 'gift' he looked so sad and the worse thing about it was she wanted to apologise to him! Which went against everything she was and yet she couldn't help but feel… something although she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself as she put her head in her hands.

11111111111111111111111

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight. You think you've fallen for (Faith)?" Max repeated for the third time.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Tyson complained, "Yes, I think I've fallen for her."

"We are talking about the same girl here, right? (Faith) as in Kai's cousin (Faith)."

Tyson rolled his eyes and heard Ray chuckle.  
"Glad you find this funny, Ray." He said partly annoyed partly sarcastic, he then gave a nod to Max in answer to his question.

"Kai's _so_ gonna kill you." Max suddenly said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tyson replied.

"That she might have something for you." Ray said casually.

"Huh?" Tyson said in complete surprise.

"I don't think so, Ray." Max said.

"Yeah, didn't you see what happened when I gave her that blade." Tyson added.

"Yeah I saw." Ray replied.

"Then why do you think (Faith) likes Tyson?" Max asked curious.

"If she didn't do you really think she would've run off without a word?" he answered rhetorically.

"You gotta point." Tyson said thinking about it. "When it happened I was expecting her to yell at me or something."

"Do you think that's the reason she wore a skirt?" Max asked changing the subject a little.

"Huh? What do ya mean, Max?" Tyson asked confused.

"Tyson, (Faith) never and I mean _never_ wears skirts. She can't stand them." Max explained.

Tyson suddenly went a slight shade of pink, "Oh."

Ray shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Sorry Tyson."

"Then why?" Tyson asked feeling a little hurt but trying not to show it.

"I think it has something to do with Kai."

"Kai?" Max said a little surprise "Why do you think that?"

"When I asked her about it she said she felt like a change but I could see that there was something going on between the two of them."

"What am I going to do!" Tyson suddenly said. "Kai'll kill me if he finds out and (Faith) probably will too!"

"Calm down, Tyson." Max said.

"Calm down! Calm down! I don't think you understand the position I'm in, Max!"

"Oh, he does, Tyson. Believe me, we both do." Ray said.

111111111111111111111111

After (Faith) left the park she wondered round wondering what she was goning do. (-_I can't call Kai. He wouldn't be much help anyway, probably say something like 'I told you' or 'you should've got rid of him when you had the chance'. Which isn't the kind of help I need._-) she continued to walk around and as she went round a corner she saw some kids beyblading. She watched them having nothing better to do and found herself smiling as she did.

"Go get 'em!" one kid said.

"Don't let up!" the other kid said.

(-_Looks like fun._-) she thought (-_wonder if Tyson kept the blade he wanted me to have._-) she had to admit, it was the most unusual gift she'd ever received most of them were flowers or perfume or something 'girly' like that but never a Beyblade. As she continued to watch Kai's comment to Tyson suddenly sounded in her head. 'What are planning to do? Give her lessons.' and her cold answer to Tyson as she gave it back to him, 'If I wanted to learn how to blade I would've asked Kai.' The question was would she have _really_ asked her cousin to teach her or did she just say that as to cover the strange feeling she was having? She sighed and continued on her way she hadn't got very far when voice said, "Hey (Faith)!" she turned to see who it was and growled a little. (-_I _**_really_**_ don't need this right now._-) she thought angrily.

"Imagine running into you like this."

"Yeah, imagine that." Her voice had a slight sarcastic twist to it.

"So how've you been?"

"Lets cut the crap shall we, James. Just tell me what you want."

James looked a little surprised then gave a small chuckle.  
"That's what I always liked about you. Always straight to the point."

"I'm flattered." (Faith) said boredly and uninterestedly.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Great." Linking their arms and walking off.

(Faith) growled she wasn't in the mood for this.  
"If you know what's good for you, James, you'd let me go." She said a tad menacingly.

James chuckled, "And if you know what's good for you, you'd shut up." He said back low and threateningly.

(Faith) was surprised by the tone of his voice he'd never spoken to her like that before and it scared her although she wouldn't admit it.

11111111111111111111111111111

Tyson was on his way back to (Faith)'s when he heard what sounded like a scream. He looked round but didn't see anything, he shrugged and thought it to be his imagination as he continued on his way. He then heard it again but this time he clearly heard a "Help!" (-_Wait… I know that voice!_-) he thought and ran off in its direction. As he neared the place he heard, "Get off me!" then a loud smack followed it. He skidded round the corner and his eyes widen in shock at what he saw there was (Faith) trying (and failing) to get some guy off her. She had a big red mark on her face, he'd apparently slapped her… hard. Tyson's shock suddenly turned into anger.  
"HEY!" he shouted over at them.

The guy stopped what he was doing and looked over at the 'interruption' as did (Faith). She was thankful when she saw who it was.

"Can't you see I'm busy here." James said rudely and rhetorically.

"Not anymore you're not." Tyson said back.

"T-Tyson, help me, please." (Faith) pleaded.

James turned back to her and slapped her in the same place as he had before, "SHUT UP!" he yelled at her.

(Faith) slowly looked back over at Tyson a tear falling down her face as she did so.

Tyson became inflamed at what he saw James do. He walked over to them both and tapped James on the shoulder. James turned to shout 'what!' but before he could even open his mouth Tyson punched him sending him to the floor wondering what happened.

Tyson then turned to (Faith), "You okay?"

"I am now, thanks." She went to smile but winced as it pain greeted her "Guess there'll be no smiling for a while, huh." She joked a little.

Tyson gave her a small smile before turning back to a stunned James -who was still on the floor-.

"The next time I see you doing that to (Faith) I'll do more than just knock you down! You get me?" he said threateningly.

"Let's just go." (Faith) said quietly walking off.

Tyson silently followed.

They walked towards the house in silence and when they reached it (Faith) suddenly said, "Tyson, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell Kai about this." Opening the door.

"Why?" he asked innocently as he walked in.

"Just don't okay." She snapped.

"Okay okay. Besides it's not like I need to tell him anyway." He said mumbling the last part.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Just that he'd be able to tell from that mark on your face."

(Faith) rushed towards the nearest mirror (which was in the bathroom) not knowing that Tyson followed her. She gasped when she saw herself. She had a massive red mark on her face, it covered her entire left cheek and part of her chin.

"Great." She said sarcastically examining the mark a little more closely. "How am I gonna explain this?" thinking she was alone.

"Say you walked into a door." Tyson said casually.

(Faith) looked over at him an eyebrow raised. "No ones going to believe that _especially_ not my cousin." Looking back at her reflection.

Tyson walked over to her and gently turn her until she was facing him then looked at her 'injury' more closely. Then without realising what he was doing he gently traced the mark with his index finger.

"W-what are you doing?" (Faith) asked a little scared.

Tyson looked up at her and saw that she looked a little scared.  
"Sorry." Turning a slight shade of pink and slowly taking his hand away.

(Faith) felt a little saddened when he did although she didn't know why. (-_What is going on with me?_-)

"Um… is that the only thing he did to you?"

Just at that moment (Faith) felt a shooting pain in her arm, she lifted her sleeve and was surprised to see it was bleeding. "I guess not."

"Sit." Tyson suddenly said.

"Huh?" looking up at him her confusion clear.

"I'm gonna clean your arm up for you. Now where's your first aid kit?" looking round.

"In the cabinet." She answered a little surprised at his answer. "Really, Tyson, you don't need to do anything. I'm sure I can manage." She added trying to get out of the situation she suddenly found herself in.

Tyson turned back to her, first aid kit in his hand. He gently pushed her down to take a seat, took hold of her arm being careful not to hurt her and began to clean it. (Faith) looked at him in a combination of shock and surprise.Why was he doing this or more to the point why was she _letting_ him do this? Feeling (Faith)'s eyes on him, Tyson looked up and smiled at her before returning to what he was doing. (Faith) was a little disappointed when Tyson finished.

"There."

"Uh… thanks. But you… uh… really didn't have to." A slight blush appeared on her face when she how he was looking at her.

"Don't worry about it." He said in a soft voice.

"Uh… Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you're scaring me."

"Hm? Oh s-sorry."

22222222222222222

Yeah I know it's kinda a crappy place to leave it but it had to end somewhere. Oh and I'm having a little trouble on how to continue the story, so you'll have to wait a little longer than usual I'm afraid. Sorry.  
Moonlit Sea


	8. Sleep Talking

**Title: Someone Comes Knocking.  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

**A/N:** This isn't exactly how I planned to end this but I was running seriously dry on ideas. So I hope it's okay.  
**Pupplalupp:** I know it was kinda weird but -shrugs- anyways glad you liked it.  
**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** yep he sure did.  
**Dranzen:** suggestion taken and noted. (Thanks) here's the update.  
**You/Kai fic fan:** glad you liked it -smiles-  
**Aiyanne:** I'm soweee. Anyways I updated! (Quicker than I thought I would I might add) And thanks -smiles-

(-_Thoughts_-)

Chapter 8 - Sleep Talking.

The next morning Tyson went to see how (Faith) was doing, He walked cautiously into her room and saw that she was still sleeping, so he decided to let her rest. He was just about to leave when he heard a whispered 'ow'.

(Faith) groggily opened her eyes when she felt the pain in her arm. She could see there was someone in her room but couldn't make out who it was her eyes still heavy with sleep. So was her brain for that matter as she then said "Can't I sleep a little longer, Mother." Her voice sounding like that of a five year old.

Tyson chuckled at her comment, walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.  
"How are you feeling?"

A confused look crossed (Faith)'s face but she said, "I've got this real annoying pain in my arm. See." Holding up her arm to him.

Tyson was a little surprised at her answer, looked at the arm in front of him and back up at her. Then it clicked (-_she's still half asleep._-) he thought chuckling quietly to himself (-_think I'll play along until she realises._-) he then gently held the arm and looked at the cut she got yesterday.

"It's okay." He said rubbing it gently.

"But it hurts." She complained in her five-year-old voice.

"The pain will go soon."

"You sure, Mother?"

Tyson tried repressed the chuckle that was bubbling inside him from what she had just called him.  
"Yeah."

"What's for breakfast?" suddenly changing the subject.

"What would you like… dear." (-_Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?_-) he wondered.

She shrugged and yawned. Then moved over to him and hugged him burying her face in his chest, this move totally surprised Tyson and he could feel a blush appearing on his face.

"Please can I have a few more minutes?" she asked again.

Tyson couldn't speak he was still in shock about what she'd done.  
"Uh… I… um…"

(Faith) sighed happily.  
"Thanks… Tyson." her voice returning to normal and she fell asleep on him.

(-_Wait… did she just call me Tyson? that… means that… she was 'awake' this whole time!_-) he looked down at her and saw she was sleeping peacefully, he smiled. (-_Why disturb her, this is kinda comfy anyway._-)

When (Faith) awoke for the second time that morning she snuggled into the cosy 'pillow' not wanting to wake from the lovely dream she was having. But she soon realised something (-_since then do pillows have heartbeats?_-) she wondered. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in her room that was for sure but her door was open slightly. (-_I thought I closed that._-) she thought. Her head then slowly when upwards and she could've died at what she saw. It was Tyson, which meant that …she was lying on Tyson's chest! (-_What the hell!_-) She shouted in her mind. She thought about moving but he seemed so peaceful sleeping where he was so she decided against it. Besides, she was comfortable. She looked back over at the door and started to ponder how she got into this situation. (-_So what does this mean? That I have feelings for him? No, I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't fall for mother's 'matchmaking' anymore. But… why does this feeling so right?_-) she sighed downheartedly. (-_I wish I knew what was going on._-)  
She froze as she felt Tyson stroke her hair then mumble "(Faith)."  
She looked up at him, he was still sleeping. (-_He's talking in his sleep._-) she giggled to herself. (-_But wait… he said my name… which means… he dreaming about me! Holy crap!_-)

"I gotta tell you something." Tyson continued.

She blinked then said, "Um… g-go on."

"I think I... I love you."

(Faith)'s mind felt like it was going to explode at that piece of information.  
"You think you love me?"

"No, I know I love you." Still talking in his sleep.

(Faith)'s eyes widen in shock. (-_H-he… loves me? Okay now I really have to wake him up. I just gotta know if that's true._-) no longer caring about anything but the piece of information that Tyson had let slip.

"Tyson?" she said as she gently shook him. "Tyson, wake up."

Slowly Tyson opened his eyes and saw (Faith) staring in shock and surprise.  
"Hey." He said sleepily while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's up?" referring to the expression on her face.

"Y-you… l-love…m-me?" she asked barely able to speak.

"Huh?" it was now Tyson's turn to be surprised and shocked. (-_How'd she know! I didn't figure it out until a few moments ago! So how did she figure it out!_-) he shouted in his mind.

(Faith) gave a small smirk.  
"In your sleep you said that you loved me."

(-_In my sleep? Oh great. Uh… gotta think of an excuse…um…_-)  
"N-no, not you. Uh… someone else." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Then why did you say my name?" (Faith) asked enjoying the way Tyson was squirming at her questions.

"I said your name?" he said in surprise.

She nodded, "Mhm."

"Uh uh uh." Tyson stuttered a loss for words.

"Soooo… do you?"

Tyson sighed in defeat and looked at the floor.  
"Yeah, I do." His face turning red.

(Faith) giggled which made him look at her. He'd never heard her giggle before.

"That's sweet." She smiled making him turn an even deeper shade of red.

"It is?"

"Yeah." She snuggled into his chest once more. "Just don't tell me cuz. I don't think he likes you very much."

Tyson gave her a confused look, "(Faith)?" ignoring her last comment about Kai.

"Yeah?"

"Not that I mind or anything but… what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" she said rhetorically. "I'm getting comfy."

"I can see that. But why?"

"You ask too many questions, Ty." She then looked up at him. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Tyson gave a small blush, "Er… no."

She smiled and settled back down again, "That's good."

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Tyson looked down at the girl resting on his chest.  
"(Faith)?"

"Mmm?"

"Do ya mind if I… uh… do something?" he asked a tad nervously.

"Sure, go ahead." Not really paying attention.

Tyson slowly lifted her face to his and give her a gentle kiss.

She gave another smile, "You know something." She said, "I think I love you too."

222222222222

Well hope ya all liked it.  
See ya around,  
Moonlit Sea


End file.
